


I have a darkness inside of me, but I still bring it flowers

by maggells



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Clit Slapping, F/F, Hair-pulling, Low key squirting, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggells/pseuds/maggells
Summary: Lilith teaches Zelda a lesson.





	I have a darkness inside of me, but I still bring it flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse for Lilith to haul Zelda over her lap and spank her. I blame my Madam Spellman discord server NSFW crew. They started this.

"I have a darkness inside of me, but I still bring it flowers." -- J.M. Wonderland

...

It's midday and Zelda and Lilith are sitting together on a small sofa in the mortuary poring over old books and scraps of parchment, arguing, mostly good-naturedly, over the official doctrine of the Church of Lilith. Zelda's ashtray is nearly overflowing as she attempts to chain smoke away her frustrations and they've finished off the last of her good scotch to boot. 

Strong liquor, the heat of the hearth fire, and Lilith's insufferable habit of sitting practically on top of Zelda despite the multitude of other furniture she could inhabit instead, has the witch's head spinning. There's some dark need crawling just below her skin that Zelda can't quite place but every time they're together like this it gets worse and worse until she's ready to strip off her own flesh to get some relief.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lilith's voice is painfully close, warm breath tickling the shell of her ear and making her shudder. The demoness smells like whiskey and brimstone and something slightly sweet that inexplicably reminds her of Hilda's baking but it's dangerously close to being identified as home in Zelda's brain. 

"I'm thinking that you are utterly infuriating and that we've scarcely gotten anything accomplished today because you are completely impossible." Zelda stubs out the last of her most recent cigarette and slips off her holder, resolutely attempting to ignore Lilith watching her every move with those hungrily intent blue eyes.

"Come now Zelda, is that any way to speak to your Dark Queen?" Lilith's voice is playful and purring but there's a slight edge to it Zelda should probably heed but decides to ignore instead.

"Perhaps, my Queen, if you didn't insist on making this so sodding difficult I'd be more prone to reverence." 

"My, my Zelda. This sudden insolent streak of yours is screaming for a thorough lesson in manners. I think you're in dire need of some humble correction, my dear."

Zelda makes the grave mistake of rolling her eyes and laughing, thinking Lilith is joking. "I'm not one of your students Ms. Wardwell. Nor one of your wayward demonic charges, Lilith. You can't just threaten to--"

Zelda is cut-off with an indignant squeak as she's thrown unceremoniously over the demoness' lap and, before she knows what's hit her, Lilith's hand is between her shoulder blades keeping her face down, hair fanning out in a red gold halo around her head, nearly touching the floor.

"Who's threatening?" The demon's voice is deceptively sweet and light and it worries Zelda far more than if she had growled the statement.

"Lilith! This isn't funny... Let me up!" She squirms and struggles against the iron grip to no avail, her face flushed and indignant, teeth grit in obstinance. 

"You, dear girl, need to learn to respect your Queen." Lilith is practically purring the words and Zelda has a sudden flash of equal parts fear and arousal race through her at the implication. She's distracted by her own thoughts and the first strike catches her by surprise, breath wrenched from her in a shocked hiss.

"Did you just spank me?!" Zelda is as wet as she is outraged but she struggles to cover her acute interest with fury.

"Yes, and I'm going to continue spanking you until the lesson. Sinks. In." Sharp smacks two and three leave her bottom red and stinging already, indignance quickly being replaced with exhilaration as heat spreads through her body in a dizzying rush.

"Lilith, stop." Zelda's biting back the completely undignified noises that are threatening to spill from her lips already. She's not sure how much longer she can maintain the charade though. 

"Why? Are you embarrassed, Zelda? Is this turning you on? Let's see shall we..." Lilith's fingers trail up her stocking clad legs and beneath her skirt, pressing directly against the soaked seam of her silk lace panties, drawing a helpless moan from the prone witch.

"My, my. Such a wanton little witch. You're not supposed to be enjoying this, Zelda..." A flurry of harsh slaps rain down across the curve of her ass, each one more powerful than the last until Zelda's being rocked against Lilith's thighs with each strike, unable to hold back her gasps and moans as Lilith mercilessly spanks her.

"Enough yet, my priestess? Are you ready to admit the error of your ways and repent? Apologize? Grovel?" Lilith is panting nearly as much as Zelda by now, their harsh breaths synchronizing in the small space between them.

"Over your dead body." Zelda's growl is dripping with lust and obvious provocation, her sudden need for Lilith to continue nearly superseding her pride. 

"No no no, my sweet Zelda. But perhaps it'll be over yours." Before Zelda can start to worry about that cryptic remark, her skirt is being shoved roughly up her hips, stockings and panties ripped down to her knees, Lilith's free hand fisting painfully in her hair and wrenching her into a backbend, mouth pressed hotly to her ear.

"When we want something, Zelda, we ask nicely." Every word vibrates the shell of Zelda's ear and raises the fine hairs along the back of her neck to attention. She's painfully aroused, exposed and vulnerable across the Queen of Hell's lap.

"Lilith..." And if Zelda's voice was a mewling whimper of desperation she could always blame the demon's clever fingers choosing that moment to find her slippery, aching clit. 

"Yes, pet? Something you'd like?" The teasing circles stop and Zelda is left dripping down her own shaking thighs, empty sex clenching around nothing as she fights the urge to beg.

"Fuck me..." A harsh slap to her clit makes her cry out and thrash against her captor's hold, hand in her hair pulling viciously to keep her in place.

"That's. Not. How. We. Ask." Each word was punctuated with a sharp slap to her tortured clit, Zelda panting and yelping with pain and need. Her scalp was on fire. Her cunt was on fire. She needed to come more than she needed to breathe and it was obvious Lilith wasn't going to back down.

"I need you to fuck me, Lilith. I need your fingers inside me. Fill me up. Stretch me open. Make me hurt. Make me come for you..."

"Tsk, tsk, Zelda. What's the magic word?" She's already so close, on a razor's edge of pain and pleasure and just needs more. More stimulation. More domination. More Lilith.

"Now?" Lilith's fingers clamp down on her straining clit in a vice-like pinch that sucks the very air from Zelda's lungs all at once. Yes.

"SAY IT!" Arched and bent and bisected with searing need and pain, Zelda can do nothing but scream the word Lilith has been waiting for, her throat raw and ragged as she yells it to the room around them:

"P L E A S E!"

"Good girl." Then Lilith is finally, blissfully fucking her. Hard and fast and just how she needs it. Three fingers pushed deep inside her drenched center all at once, curled roughly against her g-spot. 

The hand in her hair is twisted so hard it's nearly ripping from the roots. Her teeth have bit clean through her bottom lip and a small trickle of blood is running down her chin. Her nipples are painfully hard and scraping against the lace of her bra with every thrust. Zelda's never felt freer.

"Come for me, Zelda. Do exactly as I command and COME NOW!" And Zelda does, screaming her pleasure in cracked, shrieking wails, her orgasm ripping through her like an exorcism, the dark, twisted loneliness and desolation that lives inside of her spilling out through every pore as Lilith fucks life and love and liberation into her. Fucks every emotion out of her in a gushing deluge that floods Lilith's lap with need until Zelda is wrung out and trembling in her arms.

This. This is what she's needed. This is what she's been missing. This is what it means to truly be the High Priestess to a Demon-Witch Hell Goddess who knows what you need better than you do.

Zelda Spellman has come undone. But Lilith is there to pick up her pieces.


End file.
